


You have been noticed - A Cyrano fiction

by embersandturquoise



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Cyrano de Bergerac - Freeform, Cyrano happy ending, Cyrano is loved, Edmond Rostand, Emotional, F/M, Feelings, Love, Love-Making, Martin Crimp adaption, Passion, Self-Esteem Issues, The whole world shimmers, alternate Cyrano de Bergerac, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: This is a fiction inspired by the play "Cyrano de Bergerac" adapted by Martin Crimp (original version by Edmond Rostand). Cyrano meets a woman and discovers love and passion. For the first time ever...
Relationships: Cyrano de Bergerac/Female Character
Kudos: 4





	You have been noticed - A Cyrano fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving Kudos and Comments.

**You have been noticed – A Cyrano fiction**

“Cyrano?”

There was someone behind him. Never heard that voice before. He turned.

A woman. Never saw her before. She had a sweet smile on her lips, warm eyes that looked at him... deeply... looked right into his eyes, up to the bottom of his soul. She looked... she saw... there was even more in her eyes. Could not be. No. Not for him. But it was.

She moved closer, held out her hand. Her hand was on his shoulder, touching him. Touching his arms, touching his neck... He shivered. That touch. No one had ever touched him before. No one had ever touched him like that. Gently, softly... And never had he ever it imagined to be someone else. Not... not Roxanne. Someone else. Who was she? Had she been here longer? Had he seen her before? Had she...

He gulped. Looked at her, looked away again. He could not believe what he saw in her eyes. Could not believe she looked at him... at all. How could she mean him? How... Why... Why did she want... did she want? Want?

He was lost of words. How could there be want in her look? How could she want him?

He dared not to move. Her hand was under his shirt now. Down... there... Never been touched there... Oh, it felt so good. How could that feel so heavenly with her not being...

“What... What are you doing?”

he stammered.

He of all men stammered. And she wasn´t Roxanne. His mind had gone blank. He was all empty. And then again, he was full. Full of emotions, his body felt everything there was ever to feel, every sensation there could be. He could even feel her thinking at him. She had thoughts on him. Her mind was full, her heart... He could see it in her eyes; warm dark eyes, looking at him, there was... love? He shivered even more, his skin was hypersensitive, feeling her every fingertip, feeling her warm touch on his belly. He was soft now, he was melting, he was gasping for air. All he could see was...

The whole world shimmered.

All he could see was her. Her beautiful eyes, her smile, the shape of her body against the early lights of dawn. Her face. Her lips.

She came closer.

“You have been noticed, Cyrano.”

she whispered around his neck. His skin burned from her warm breath, he himself was burning, there was fire all around him, on him, on her, rushing all over his body, flames everywhere... there...

How could she mean him? Him?

She took his hand, slowly closed hers around his, caressed each and every of his fingers. Electric waves shot through him. Her touch...

“But you didn’t see anything else. You did not see me.”

Could he have been so disconnected to the world? So far away, so lost in his own perception of himself, so convinced nobody could ever notice him, so focused only on one woman... Yes, he had been distracted. Had kept himself locked up. He did not see anyone else. There had always been just... Roxanne. He didn´t look elsewhere. He did not notice other women. Not like that. He was...

She was right in front of him now. He could feel her sweet breath on his lips. He closed his eyes and his lips opened as by themselves. He did not move them. There were tears somewhere. Somewhere down his throat. They rose. They rose up into his eyes. Behind his lids. Stayed there. He gulped again. His heart was wide open. His heart was burning, it was pounding, it was a wild animal in there, crying, bursting, running. Her hand was there, right on his chest, holding his heart. She was holding his heart in her hand. She was touching him, places he had never... He moaned. She was caressing his chest. Pulling the light hair there softly, fingers around his nipples.

His hand was in hers still, her head against his now, her nose... her nose was touching his nose. Rubbing her sweet tiny nose against his. He stopped breathing. His heart stopped beating. He stopped living. She did that. Softly nudged his nose, that crooked, huge deformity of his. Fear. There was fear now. He sobbed. Tears left his eyes. Single tears, rolling down his cheeks, dripping along his nose and she kissed them away. Kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his temples, his eyebrows. His nose. Her lips... Her lips were soft and he cried.

And then her lips were on his. He gasped for air. How could that feel like this? How could he have talked about kissing, about wanting that, wanting to kiss and to be kissed, but never had he expected it, never... It was surrender, it was want... all around him. He opened his mouth, moved himself into her, closer, wanted more, wanted to taste her lips, what more can there be, he wondered. Never had he been kissed, never been touched like this, but oh! It was the sweetest sensation; lips... and tongue. Her tongue on his. Their tongues around each other, intertwining, dancing, touching. Slowly at first, trying each other out, then he felt everything react, his whole body was on fire, he wanted more.

She retracted from his lips. No... no... don´t. He followed her lips, her moves. Don´t stop this. Don´t... She had her hands around his waist now, dragging at his shirt. He was dazzled. What did she...? She made him stretch his arms up and pulled the shirt right over his head. He looked down at his bare chest. Muscly, toned, he was in fine shape... But still... Never had he shown himself like this; he felt raw, he felt ashamed, he felt fear of rejection. He lowered his eyes, tried to cross his arms before his naked chest, but she smiled at him sweetly, he could not understand this, there was something in her eyes. He dared not to believe, but he felt it. She looked him up and down and it was... it was desire... it was want. And he felt it himself, felt it like flames in the midst of his body, on his skin, his skin was burning; in his hands, he wanted... he wanted...

She took his face into the palms of her hands. Came as close as she could, was closer than anyone before, she was already that close. He took a deep breath and finally he could speak:

“How? When? Where? How... how can you want... me?”

A sweet kiss on his lips again.

“How can I not? I saw you. I heard you. Your voice.”

She kissed his lips. Softly parted them with her tongue.

“Your words.”

Her hands wandered further down.

“Your attitude.”

She gripped his arms, caressed his muscles, drew every vein.

“Your bravery.”

Her lips settled to wander around his neck.

“Your poetry.”

Her hands were on his belt.

“Your eyes.”

She was up there again, her eyes questioning his. He nodded.

Her words had set more fires alive. He had been noticed. He had been found attractive. Desirable. She was attracted to him. She wanted him. She desired him. She wanted...

He watched her unravel his belt, open his trousers. He panted, closed his eyes for a moment. She took his hands and brought them up onto her body. Laid them around her neck and he felt the warm skin, the pulsating life underneath, her blood rushing and pounding against his fingers, want... He let his hands wander down her arms, touched her waist, he undid every button there was, he embraced her neck, he embraced her waist, he embraced her and he felt her soft body against his, felt her breasts touching his chest. His hands were on a journey around her body, he took her all in, he felt her soft skin, he undressed her slowly, he kissed her, he moved his hands on her, neck, breasts, waist, hip; he took her clothes off.

She stripped him naked. Her hands were on him... there... Her hands were there. Around him. Moving. She was panting herself now and there was even more, he wanted more, he wanted to explore every inch of her. She let him. She led his hands between her legs and they kissed. They kissed thoroughly and he gasped, she was warm there and wet and she was waiting for him. She... was waiting. Waiting... for him.

She had her eyes closed. Enjoying his every touch, his kisses. Enjoying him and her. And then she opened them up again, made him stop for just a while, looked into his eyes so deep.

“Make love to me, Cyrano.”

He could barely breathe. He could not speak anymore. He could not think. He could not...

They were on the ground now. Their bodies down there in the morning dew, fog all around them, no voices, nothing to be heard but them moving, gasping, breathing, moaning.

He was in her, she was all around him. They were one. There was nothing else anymore. Nothing to be needed. Nothing to be wanted. It was just this. She pulled him and he pushed, and she pushed back; she was on fire, he was on fire, they were flaming, they were lit on each other. Hands all over his body, she pressed herself against him and he thrusted some more, until they were merging and he groaned into her hair; relief was coming, he could feel it, and he wanted it so bad, but yet wanted to last this forever.

She looked at him. Just looked at him. Watched him. There was love in her eyes. There was desire. There was truth. And her smile around him; she kissed him and they panted. And they moved... faster, more and more, he growled and then there was no more. No move. No sound. Just darkness. And she reared up against him, gripped his back and he cried again, and he laughed, and he died. Just a little. And then he awoke again. In daylight. Around her. Around life and love and laughter.

And everything had changed.

**THE END**


End file.
